Bad Choice
by Fullmetal Pipsqueek
Summary: Sorry title's dorky, Sasuke OOC, just read the damn thing!
1. Chapter 1

It's not like it was the first time it happened. It was actually far from it.

Sakura was cleaning up the liquor bottles that were lying in the kitchen, and she was waiting for him to come home. It was normal for him to be gone like this, and it was normal for him to be groveling at her feet when he did come home. Sasuke Uchiha had become an achoholic. He would get drunk, leave, then come back a few days later. He was making those around him, those that loved him, suffer for his own addiction.

Sakura finished cleaning up the kitchen, and was sitting in the big bay window, waiting for Sasuke to come home. She loved him, and he'd caimed to love her, too. But he seemed to love his addiction more. Sakura had thought of leaving him, but she loved him too much.

Every time he'd come home, he'd promise to sober up, but that promise was too often broken. This would just be a replay. He'd never hit his woman, and he never intended to, but it seemed as if he was always drunk. He was a whole different person when he was drunk, he was violent, but he never hit her. He loved her.

A door opened and Sakura was awakened from a daydream. Sasuke walked over to her, staggering from his previous six pack. He attempted to hug her, but she jumped out of the way. Sakura walked into the kitchen, hopeful to start and end the deed quickly.

She opened the refridgerator, and pulled out the only six pack in the house. She opened every one of the cans, and dumped it inot the sink, much to Sasuke's dismay.

"Well, what did you do that for? Why did you dump my boooze?" Sasuke was clearly angry, but Sakura continued to ignore him. It was time she took control of his life, seeing as he wouldn't. She would get rid of every achoholic beverage on the property, and then call a rehabilitation center. It was time he kept his promises, even if she had to keep them for him.

"You need to sober up, Sasuke. I'm fed up with it. If you want to keep drinking, then fine, but you'll have to say goodbye to me. You have to choose, either me, or the liquor. I should have done this a long time ago, before you became a faggot drunk." Sakura was now looking him in the eye, and he looked like he would explode any second.

"You think you can tell me what I should and should not do? Well, little missy, you've got another thing coming." Yep, he was definintly drunk."You better watch your tone with me, missy, or you'll get yourself beat, real bad." Sasuke was never really Sasuke when he was drunk,he'd never really threaten Sakura, not when he was sober. And he didn't talk like some abusive faggot.

"Come on, hit me. Not like I care. You've screwed up enough, a few more times won't matter." Ooh, big mistake, Sakura.

Sasuke drove his fist into her side, knocking the breath from her lungs. He continued to hit her, until he realized what he was doing. He was beating his wife. He was really sorry now. Sasuke watched as Sakura stood up, brushed herself off, and walked out of the house. He hated himself now, he hated himself to the ends of hell and back again.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

Sakura was at Ichiraku's, quietly sipping a cup of ramen broth. She remembered the beating, and she knew that it wasn't Sasuke beating her. It was a whole other person. She glanced to the payphone, just outside of the stand, and decided it would be for the best.

"Umm..Hello? I need the Konoha Rehabilitation Center, please." She waited for a few moments for the line to pick up. "Yes...umm...my husband's been drinking heavily for the past few months, and I need to know what I'd need to do to get him some help. I've tried and tried to convince him to stop, but..." By now she was in tears and her mascara was running.

"Calm down, hun. Is he with you right now?" The voice at theother end tried to console her.

"No."

"Okay, find him, and take him to the hospital and they'll take it from there. Okay, hun?" The voice didn't wait for her to respond.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke paced up and down the hall, waiting for his wife to arrive. He'd left a note for her, saying that he was going to be at the hospital, and was hoping to be sent to a Rehab Center. This would be the first step in getting Sakura's forgiveness. He loved her more than anything, and the moment he realized that he'd hit his love, he decided that Sakura was more important.

He'd wished that the alchohol had never become part of his life, and that he'd never been so stupid to take it. He **_REALLY_** hated his guts right now, and his Inner Demon wasn't helping.

**You know, we could've had a better time if we'd left her. She wasn't doing anything for you, and she still isn't.**

_Shut the fuck up._

**Who are you to tell me what to do? Did somebody die and make you the Good Lord?**

_I'm not the God of this green earth, but I am the God over you. So just shut the fuck up!!!! ( : )_

Now people were staring at him like he had a third head. His Inner Demon made him shout his mind to the free world, like the time he was two and ran around the Academy naked when his mom was having a conference with Itchy-butt's teachers.

"What are you looking at? Haven't you ever seen a man have a conversation with his inner self before?" Nice, Sasuke.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

Sakura was walking threw the door just as Sasuke was shouting at everyone to stop looking at him. She clutched the note in her hand, and was waiting for everyone to leave him alone and go back to their own business.

She walked over to him, calmly as possible, and hugged him, just the way she did the first time his curse seal started acting up. His barriers borke, and he broke with them. (I know it doesn't make much sense, but I'm writing at TWO IN THE FREAKING MORNING!) He turned around, and buried his face in her neck.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I don't expect you to forgive me, but I was hoping that you would give me another chance. I'm sorry, Sakura, for everything I've done." The smell of liquor was still on his breath, and he was pretty close to hungover.

"Sasuke, I'll give you another chance, but if you break it, I'll have to let you go. I'm sorry, but that's the truth." Sakura was attempting to comfort him, and was getting all kinds of wierd looks from the others waiting for a doctor of some sort.

They walked to the front desk, and were told that a Rehab Specialist would be with them soon. (I haven't a clue of that's what they're called, but it's my story, so screw you.)

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

Sasuke looked at the small room, its content being a small window, two beds, a door to the bathroom that was being shared with the guys next door, and a really tiny closet and dresser. It seemed as if they were going to be put in a can of some sort and shipped off to a planet called Queer.

He knew that he was going to get a roommate, and that they were pared up according to their personalities, otherwise, he wouldn't of had to fill out a paper with his likes and dislikes.

Sakura stopped talking with Ayame, the lady in charge of this hall. All they were talking about was what she was allowed to birng to him, and what the 'Rules and Regulations' were. Apparently, Ayame's attempt at being professional was not on the top ten, seeing as she tripped over her own feet and she wasn't even walking.

"Apparently visiting hours are twenty-four-seven, and you'll meet your roomie in a few minutes. I'm sorry, but I have to leave." Sakura was leaving in a hurry, much to Sasuke's dismay.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

Sorry to cut it so short, but I'm gone braindead. I'm sorry 4 not updating my other story, Suicide, but I still can't get a chapter written. Still, thanks for your help, sasukelver94.


End file.
